1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device and method, a program, and a recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a driving device and method which improves speed of recording onto or reproducing from a predetermined disc, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, recording and reproducing of high-quality video data are becoming widespread. Such high-quality video data tends to have a large volume. Accordingly, the amount of data to be written on a predetermined disc at the time of recording increases, thus it is necessary to write data on a disc at a high speed. It has been therefore proposed to increase the number of rotations of a spindle so as to increase a recording speed.
However, if the number of rotations of the spindle is increased, sound of the rotation may increase, and the sound may be recorded. For this reason, it has been a preferable solution to improve the recording speed by increasing the number of rotations of the spindle in a recording apparatus. When the recording speed is improved by increasing the number of rotations of the spindle, there have been a restriction on a recording rate depending on the characteristics of a disc medium, a restriction on the processing ability of a signal processing LSI, and a physical restriction on the rotation of the disc at a high speed.
Thus, it is thought that optical systems having the same specification are provided for two channels, and recording processing is performed using the two channels simultaneously. In an apparatus having two channels, it is thought that the two channels are provided at opposite positions to each other, and each of the channels is provided with a slider. With this configuration, it becomes possible to slider-control the individual channels independently, and to perform a recording operation on a predetermined disc simultaneously. Therefore, it becomes possible to improve the recording speed (for example, see JP-A-06-314473 and JP-A-07-056690).